


Written into Skin

by Mc_Fassy



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brothers, Headcanon, M/M, Other, Tattoos, grumpy!Kili, young Kili & Fili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mc_Fassy/pseuds/Mc_Fassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili is going to get his first tattoo and Kili is angry because he's wanted one for years and isn't allowed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written into Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vickymaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickymaus/gifts).



It was late evening and Fili and Kili were sitting in the great hall having dinner with the other dwarves. It had been a hard day: Fili had been training from early in the morning until midday and after that he had helped Dwalin chipping some wood for the fireplace and carried the pieces into the kitchen. Kili had helped him with that but he soon had to go to his archery training so Fili had done most of the work after all. After that he had helped the smith and that had taken the rest of the day. He was really exhausted but also content with what he had done that day. Dwalin had given him a really hard pad on the back, that was his way of saying ‘thank you for your help’. A rather painful way of course.  


“You’re a busy bee, Fili.” Dwalin said and nodded supportively, taking a huge bite of the roasted boar

.  
“Get done what has do be done.” Fili replied, smiling all over the face.  
“I think you should get a little reward for your hard work.”  


Fili watched Dwalin in surprise. It was very seldom that he lost a plaudit, so Fili’s chest swelled with pride. Thorin watched the situation from the end of the table, remaining silent. Fili didn’t dare to look at him, he wasn’t quite sure if he thought the same

.  
“Don’t you think so, Thorin?”, Dwalin asked directly and emptied his flagon of ale. Balin and Bofur watched him too, nodding barely visible. Thorin lifted the gaze and watched his nephew for a long time, as if he had to calculate something. Very slowly his lips curled up into an approving smile.  


“Yes. Yes, I think so.” He said. “It’s past time that Fili gets a little reward".

Fili couldn’t believe his ears, he had to contain himself to not jump on the table and do a little dance.  
“Balin, show him the way to the tattoo room after supper.” Thorin said and grinned when he saw Fili’s eyes go wide as moons..  
“I am going to get my first tattoo?” he screamed in joy and filled the whole hall with his bright laughter of excitement. Dwalin, Bofur and Balin laughed as well as the rest of the party. There was only one exception.  


“I want to get a tattoo, too!” Kili complained, making a grumpy face. He knew exactly that he was working as hard as Fili.

“You are too young to get one yet.” Thorin answered, finishing his meal and leaving the table.  
“But that’s not fair!”  


“Kili, be quiet.” Dwalin demanded “In a few years you are going to be old enough and then you’re getting a tattoo as well.”

“But I’m only 5 years younger than Fili!” Kili was very unhappy. He had been talking about getting a tattoo for years and now that Fili was allowed to get one he of course wanted it more than ever.  
“Kili, please.”, Fili said, trying to comfort his little brother.   
“No! It’s unfair!”  


That were the words he left the table with, escaping the hall and running back to their cave. Fili sighed. He could understand him, he was hardworking and never complained if he had to do something.

“Can’t you allow him to get a small tattoo?” Fili asked, trying to solve the problem once again. But Balin as well as Dwalin shook heads.  
“He will be no exception, Fili. He has to learn what it means to stand in the row."And that brought an end to the discussion.  


  


When Fili entered the cave he shared with his brother he feared that Kili might be crying. But luckily he wasn’t, he was just lying on the bed and being huffy. Fili closed the door and sat down at the edge of Kili’s bed.  


“Listen, Kee. I know you really really want to get a tattoo but you have to do what uncle Thorin says. He doesn’t mock you on purpose, noone does. You’re simply too young yet.” Fili said and stroke Kili’s head, playing with the soft, dark locks.

“I though you would be on my side.” The younger replied and looked at him angrily. Fili sighed and rested his hand on Kili’s smaller one.  
“I am, Kili. I asked if they couldn’t make an exception for you, but they wouldn’t allow it."  
“...”  


A few moments of silence passed before Fili smiled and made a small movement with his head, opening his arms. “Come here, little brother.”  


And Kili did, he couldn’t resist his brother’s hugs. They were far too warm and comforting to deny. But the little one wasn’t happy yet.

“Let me come with you.” He yammered, making these puppy eyes again he knew his brother usually couldn’t resist for long. Fili made a tortured face.  
“Oh... I don’t think that is a great idea."  
“Why?” Now Kili was upset. He pushed his elder brother away and watched him angrily.  
“Because you’d only get sad if you saw how I’m getting what you can’t have yet."  
“No I’d not!”  


Fili sighed again. He loved his little brother with all his heart and soul but he was still a child after all. Trying to calm him down was useless now.

“Yes, you would, Kili. Believe me, please."  
“Shut up and back off.".  
“Kili...”  
“Go away!”  


After a few moments Fili stood up and opened the door, hesitating and watching his brother for a second, then he left the room. Balin was already waiting for him so they quickly went to the tattoo cave.

They had already talked about the motive years ago and Fili had had three favourite ones but now he didn’t feel like chosing any because of his little brother. But he knew he couldn’t change anything about Kili’s disappointment, so he sat down and stripped off his shirt..  
After a few moments he said: “I know which one I want.”  


  


Two hours later he was finished. The tattoo got desinfected with alcohol and he got dressed again. Quickly, Fili returned to their cave. His mother was already waiting and when he showed her the printed mark she was smiling widely and proudly before she hugged him.

“Kili didn’t leave the cave. Take care of him.” She said with a warm smile. Fili nodded and opened the door.  


To his surprise, Kili was lying in Fili’s bed, backwards to the door.

“Hey Kee.” He greeted him, carefully touching his brother’s leg. Kili sat up and rubbed his eyes, they were all red. Fili just smiled at his little brother and caressed his hot cheek with his thumb.  


“Did it hurt?” Kili asked in a thin voice, managing a weak smile. He wasn’t mad anymore, Fili could see that. He was sorry.

“Yes, of course it did."  
“Did you cry?”Fili laughed and shook his head. But Kili knew better and boxed his arm.  
“Well, okay. Maybe a single tear fell out of my eye.”  
“You wimp.”  


Fili made a shocked face but Kili laughed and he did so too very soon. They hugged and Fili stroke his back, smiling at him when they parted.

“I am sorry, Fee...”, he murmured, biting his bottom lip. “M-May I... see it?”  
The blond smiled warmly and nodded. “Of course.”  


He took off his shirt and exposed his freshly painted chest. Kili’s eyes went wide, as well as his mouth.  


“F-Fili... is... is that... m-my name?” he studdered, voice not more than a whisper.  


“Yes, it is, Kili. It is your name in ancient dwarvish runes.” Fili replied proudly. That hadn’t been among his favourite motives but when the idea had crossed his mind he hadn’t had any need to think about it any longer. Kili’s name was written directly over his heart.  


Kili’s face went all red and his eyes filled with tears, still admiring the fine lines. Though the skin was still reddisch, it was the most beautiful thing to Kili that he had ever seen. 

After a few seconds he flung his arms around Fili and sobbed, unable to say a word. Fili laughed and hugged him tightly once again, stroking his back and comforting him until Kili’s breath went steadily.  


“I love you, Fee.”, the smaller one sniffed, after he had parted and looked his brother in the eye.

“I love you too, Kee. And this is the proof. You’ll always bee in my heart.”  


  


Two days later, after Kili had annoyed the hell out of Thorin and Balin, he had been permitted to get his first tattoo too. And of course he didn’t have to think about the motive for as much as a second.


End file.
